


Can you believe?

by kirty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: Dan and Phil on an episode of Queer Eye.





	Can you believe?

**Author's Note:**

> read the title in Jonathans voice.

“Do you think we made the right choice, Dan?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking nervous about the reaction too but I bet it’s going to be so good” Dan says, smiling at Phil. They had just received an early copy of their episode of Queer Eye.

“I’m so nervous I almost don’t want to watch but I’m also dying to watch it” Phil says hiding his face against Dans neck, smiling softly.

**Early 2018**

Just a month after the first season of Queer Eye came out; they noticed an email from Netflix on their business account. Turns out, after season one was a hit, they wanted to film seasons two and three immediately, so they could release the next one in June, and the third one next January.

Season two was exactly the same as season one, very cute, very emotional, but all normal people. Season three, however, Netflix wanted to make that one celebrity edition.

The email was an invitation to be on it as a duo.

Coming out had been a slow process so far, a very quiet and calm process, they just decided to share more and more, slowly, a photo every now and then, hints in videos here and there, but they decided against any big gesture, no actual coming out videos would be made, they refused to treat their relationship as something to be announced, but Dan and Phil knew, as soon as they read that invitation, that there was no better way to put an end to their slow coming out than to do it on an episode of Queer Eye. Go big or go home.

The filming experience was a weird one, to say the least. They had met famous people before, but seeing these five guys in their very crowded flat felt surreal. They were loud, every one of them talking over the other one, all of them as nice as they seem on camera.

The introduction scene, they decided, would be the fab five bursting in the room while Dan and Phil were “filming” a video.

“So guys, this is not going to be a Dan vs. Phil because my side of the board is so full of stickers, I wouldn’t have anywhere to put it when I won.” Phil said, looking at the camera, pretend filming, they didn’t even have a game ready to go.

“Oh shut up you rat.” Dan said laughing at Phil, and that was the queue for the team to open the door and “surprise” them.

 

 

Watching themselves on camera wasn’t weird anymore, hadn’t been for a long time, but knowing that they were about to watch something that they had no control in editing, something that was going to be watched not only by their fan base but by millions of people was nerve-wracking.

“Look at you making heart eyes at Antoni” Phil says, laughing at how Dan stutters and tries to deny it.

“Can you blame me?” Dan asks Phil, smiling and blushing, as they watch themselves learn how to make a fresh fruit salad on screen.

Next was Tan. Phil enjoyed very much hearing how Tan found Dans sense of fashion atrocious; if he had to be honest; he thought the same at times.

“Not all of your clothes are bad, but some of this formless huge Yeezy pieces just have to go, you’ll only look bigger than you are. Look at this, what is a handsome 6’3 guy doing wearing a potato sack?!”

“And Phil, don’t just go for t-shirts with kooky designs on them, you could so something smarter, maybe not quite elegant but just nice and sharp”

After Tan, came Bobby.

“I feel like you guys have a very different style, what do you feel like could be a middle ground for you two when it comes for décor?”

“We’re actually moving out of this flat quite soon, we don’t own it, so we’re not looking to do anything here, the house we just bought, on the other hand…” Dan let Phil lead this bit; he loved how passionate Phil was about house design and décor, and just listening to how much he knew about it.

Jonathan was probably the one who made the biggest change for both of them. Dan had already been wearing his hair curly for a while now but Jonathan truly taught him how to care for it and how to style it.

“And then you spray it with the sea salt spray and zush it lightly and leave it, don’t keep touching it or it’ll go frizzy.”

“Now, for you, honey” Jonathan said turning to look at Phil. “You have a gorgeous face, bone structure, eyes, you have everything, we need to get rid of the fringe.”

“Yeah, no, I agree, the fringe has been here for much too long” Phil said, looking at himself in the mirror with his hair pushed back.

Filming with Karamo was the hardest part, probably for both of them. It involved being quite a lot more honest and emotionally vulnerable on camera than they had ever been. The questions they feared came and the words they had never said out lout were said, and at the end of the day it felt freeing, liberating.

“I think a lot of what we have done over the past decade together has been about keeping something that was just ours and nobody elses, but, you know, we’re moving after tour, not to another flat but to what we hope is our forever home, and sometimes avoiding a truth can feel as bad as a lie” Dan said, looking not quite at Karamo and not quite at the camera, but at Phil, like he was the only person in the room.

Seeing the finished house part in the episode still gave them the giggles from the sheer shock of how perfect and amazing it was, even after having moved in. Long open rooms, huge floor to ceiling windows and, of course, a koi pond.

“Our own episode made us cry, how pathetic is that?” Dan says, wiping tears away from his cheeks as he laughs at himself.

“Shut up, there’s not avoiding the tears when watching Queer Eye.” Phil said, wiping his nose on a tissue, but also laughing at their sappiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how obssesed I am with Queer Eye at the moment? because I am. [reblog it on tumblr](http://universequartzz.tumblr.com/post/175362930480/title-can-you-believe-summary-dan-and-phil-on)


End file.
